BVP M-80
|length=6.42 meters |width=2.90 meters |height=2.20 meters |weight=13,850 kg |suspension=torsion bar |speed=65 km/h on land 8 km/h in water |vehicle_range= 500 km |primary_armament=20 mm M-55 (HS 804) cannon 400 rounds 9M114 Maljutka (AT-3 Sagger) ATGW 2 Missiles or ATGM launcher |secondary_armament=coaxial 7.62 machine-gun 2,000 rounds |armour=Aluminum/Aluminum oxide /Titanium boride |engine=Daimler Benz OM-403 |crew=3+7 |engine_power= 320 hp |pw_ratio= 22.6 hp/tonne }} The BVP M-80, is a Yugoslavian infantry fighting vehicle, produced from the 1980s until the country's collapse in the 1990s. Development Early research and development of the M-80 began in 1969, with testing of the first completed prototype in 1974. First examples of the BVP M-80 rolled out in 1979 but full entry to service happened in 1982. An upgraded model was unveiled a year after with a designation M-80A. This variant had a more powerful engine and somewhat better armor. Around 800 vehicles were produced before the breakup of the country. The first production variant was the M-80 which was only made in small numbers. The vehicle used a French built engine with an output of 260 hp, the same engine as used in AMX-10P. After only a year, Yugoslavia started license production of Daimler-Benz's 320 hp engine in domestic FAMOS factories. This variant received a new designation as M-80A. At the time it was produced, M-80A had similar characteristics with existing IFVs like Russian BMP-1 or French AMX 10P. Although many foreign experts compare M-80A with Russian BMP-1, the Yugoslav IFV is a true original design. Unlike the BMP-1 which had 6 support wheels and was armed with 73 mm gun, M-80A had 5 support wheels and had 20 mm gun. M-80A incorporates numerous elements from the newer BMP-2 and the French AMX-10P giving it more power and better protection over its counterpart. All M-80As are amphibious and are equipped with twin AT-3 launchers. It was used extensively during the Yugoslav Wars. Characteristics The M-80A is armed with one 20 mm gun, co-axial machine gun 7.62 mm and twin launcher for wire guided anti-tank missiles. It is NBC protected, fire suppression system, inside heating and water ejecting system. It’s fully amphibious and can perform crossing of any water barrier without previous preparations. Max. speed at water is 7 km/h. Crew consist of three, driver, commander and gun operator and in the after compartment there is space for six fully equipped infantrymen who can engage the enemy with personal armament through six gun slits on both vehicle sides and back doors and one squad leader who commands infantry upon exiting the vehicle. Infantry leaves IFV through two doors at the back of the vehicle. Variants * M-80 - First production model with 260 hp engine, replaced after 1 year.http://www.vojska.net/eng/armed-forces/equipment/armored-personnel-carrier/m-80/ * M-80A - Improved version with 320 hp engine, full production.http://www.vojska.net/eng/armed-forces/equipment/armored-personnel-carrier/m-80a/ * M-80A1 - Twin 30-mm anti-aircraft cannon, prototype only; * M-80A KC - Company commander's vehicle. * M-80A KB - Battalion commander's vehicle. * M-80A Sn - Medical, no turret. Single oblong hatch in the roof and single rear door. Carry's 4 stretcher patients or 6 seated patients. * M-80A LT - Tank hunter version with six AT-3 launchers. * Sava M-90 - SA-13 Surface-to-air missile launcher, designated Strela-10MJ, prototype. * SPAT 30/2 - Self-Propelled Ant-aircraft gun. Made with mounting of two 30mm cannons. The aim-scan gear is J-171 ore Motorola 6800. * MOS - Self-propelled mine layer. * M-80AK/M-98A - single 30mm cannon and new gun turret. Users * - 128 M-80A * - 104 M-80A + 24 9P113 Polo * - 550 M-80A * - 52 M-80A currently active References * Jane’s tanks and combat vehicles recognition guide, Christopher F. Foss, Harper Collins Publishers, 2000. Category:Tracked infantry fighting vehicles Category:Reconnaissance vehicles Category:Amphibious infantry fighting vehicles Category:Infantry fighting vehicles of Yugoslavia Category:Infantry fighting vehicles of Serbia